


Waken

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Character of Color, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanou wakes Ayase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bbtp_challenge.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://bbtp_challenge.insanejournal.com/)**bbtp_challenge**.

Kanou turned over in bed and saw Ayase sleeping peacefully, curled against his body. He smiled, knowing that the boy belonged to him. There was no chance that Ayase could earn the money needed to buy back his freedom.

Ayase sighed heavily and snuggled tighter against Kanou. The movement, and the trust Ayase had in Kanou, made Kanou want to press Ayase against the mattress and fuck him awake. As his cock hardened, he decided to do just that.

There was always a supply of lube on top of the nightstand and Kanou reached over to scoop up a handful. Ayase was small, so tiny compared to him, and he did not want to hurt him.

He rolled Ayase on his back and prepped him quickly before entering him. Ayase's eyes popped open at the intrustion. "Kanou-san?" His voice trembled and Kanou wrapped his arms around Ayase before hoisting him on his lap.

"Good, you're awake. I want you awake for this."

As Ayase gripped his hands tight on Kanou's shoulers, eyes wide, Kanou was pleased to see his lover participating in the act.

Ayase was his.


End file.
